harvestmoonfandomcom-20200223-history
Popuri
http://www.rpgfan.com/pics/harvestmoon-fomt/art-019.jpg Popuri ist ein Mädchen, welches in Mineral Town lebt. Sie lebt dort mit ihrer Mutter Lillia und ihrem Bruder Rick.Lillia hat eine mysteriöse Krankheit und Popuris Vater Rod hat sich aufgemacht eine Blume zu finden die Lillia heilen kann. Sie ist aber sehr selten und wächst nur alle 10 Jahre in der Wüste, weshalb Rod noch immer abwesend ist.Rod war es auch, der Zack in die Stadt brachte. Ihrer Famile gehört die Geflügelfarm, wo sie Hühner verkaufen. Popuri ist sehr nett, manchmal etwas kindisch aber auch sehr lebendig und lebensfreudig. Ihr Rvale ist Kai, welcher sich nur im Sommer in Mineral Town befindet und zwar am Strand. ( Das kommt jemandem der Popuri heiraten will gerade Recht, denn in den anderen Jahreszeiten hat man freie Bahn!) Sehr zu Ricks Leidwesen,der Kai überhaupt nicht ausstehen kann.(Aber das beruht auf Gegenseitigkeit). Popuri findet, dass ihr Bruder übervorsichtig ist und ihr nichts zutraut. Popuris Geburtstag ist der 3. Sommer. Wenn euer Farmer auch am 3. Sommer Geburtstag hat, dann hat Popuri automatisch am 10. Sommer Geburtstag. Sie liebt: Äpfel (50G), Eier (50 – 150G), Rührei Ei über Reis Omlett Omlett und Reis Sie mag: Blumen (0G), Honig (50 – 60G), Erdbeeren (30G), Erdbeermarmelade (30G), Erdebeermilch (80G), Tomaten (90G), Mais (120G), Traubensaft (50G) und Majo (100 – 300G) Sie hasst: Wenn man ihr den erwachsenen Hund zeigt( Gegen den Welpen hat sie (noch) nichts) Schokolade Unkraut, Steine usw. Seltsamer Weiße nimmt Popuri auch Unkraut an und es bringt einem sogar 100 "Liebespunkte". Ob das ein Spielfehler ist oder ob das nun mal Popuris Interessen sind ist unbekannt. ____________________________________________________________________________________________ Amateur translation from German ('?' indicates uncertainty in the translation): Popuri is a girl, who lives in Mineral Town. She lives with her mother Lillia and her brother Rick. Lillia has a mysterious illness and Popuri's father, Rod, has taken it upon himself to find a flower that can heal Lillia. It is, however, very rare and grows only once every 10 years in the desert, for which reason, Rod is still absent. It was also Rod who brought Zack to the town. Her familly owns the poultry farm, where chickens are sold. Popuri is very nice, often kind and also full of life and joie de vivre. Her rival is Kai, who is only found at Mineral Town in Summer at the beach. ( This comes welcomely to those who might want to marry Popuri, as in all other seasons, the way is unbarred!) Much to Rick's chagrin, he cannot stand Kai at all as that sounds.... (However, this feeling is mutual). Popuri thinks that her Brother is overcautious on her behalf and thinks her incapable of looking after herself ?. Popuri's birthday is the 3rd of Summer. If you give your Farmer a birthday on the 3rd of Summer, then Popuri automatically has hers on the 10th of Summer. She loves: Apples (50G), Eggs (50 – 150G), Scrambled Eggs Egg over Rice Omelette Omelette and Rice She likes: Flowers (0G), Honey (50 – 60G), Strawberries (30G), Strawberry Jam (30G), Strawberry Milkshake (80G), Tomatoes (90G), Corn (120G), Grape Juice (50G) und Mayonnaise ? (100 – 300G) She hates: When you talk to her holding your adult dog (while your dog is still a puppy, this is not so) Chocolate Weeds, Stones etc. ? Some jibber-jabber about Popuri having neutral feelings (as opposed to hating) white grass. To the best of my translator's knowledge, this is untrue, but feel free to give it a go...